ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plans for the Next Date
A few weeks later, the puppies grew up and all of them watched a show with their parents together. The show is starring a dog named Thunderbolt, who is currently chasing after a bad guy. Ratchet decided to watch the show too, when both Sasha and Kiva appeared. Sasha: You have a minute? Ratchet: Yeah. Sasha: Mari has new info about the Shredder. Ratchet: And? Sasha: He's off-world. He could be anywhere within the solar system. Ratchet: Huh... What's Mari's powers, anyway? Kiva: Well, she can use different types of animal powers to her use. Sasha: Like what? Mari: That'll be for a presentation for another day. Sasha: Such a shame. Mari: Does the name...Jason Todd mean anything? Ratchet: I...don't think so. Kiva: I think he is the second Robin, until he is killed by Joker. Mari: That's right. He is resurrected by the Lazarus Pit and has gone into hiding since then. Ratchet: But, why would he be interested in a dalmatian-style coat? It's like every bad guy wants a share. Kiva: Yeah. Oh! From what I heard, like seven or eight of Pooh's enemies wanted that style too. Ratchet: How redundant can that be? Kiva: Well, I guess they wanted the specific design choice. Ratchet: That would make some sense, but it's still unclear where Jason Todd is hiding. Kiva: Guess he's hiding in London somewhere. Sasha: I didn't mean to change the subject, Ratchet, but I was thinking about our next date. Kiva: Oh yeah, I'm sure Ratchet has an idea. Ratchet: Actually, I don't. I was busy keeping Cruella off our backs, I didn't pay attention. Kiva: Try to relax. She's long gone. Ratchet: I highly doubt that. Did you see the look on her face when she is looking for the puppies a month ago? Sasha: Spells "Evil" written all over it. Ratchet: You're right, Sasha, but Kiva said that there's darkness in her heart too. It's only a matter of time before she hires a mercenary, like Deathstroke, Deadshot or Cyborg Superman. Kiva: No kidding. Whoa... I didn't think there is a Cyborg Superman. Ratchet: There is, Kiva. We defeated him and he's behind bars already. My only concern was Jason Todd. There's no way Cruella would've hired him just for a coat. Kiva: Well, maybe not. She might be serious about this. No wonder you are really edgy. Ratchet: I couldn't help it. Sasha: Look. We'll have Angela, Silver and Clank to look after the puppies. - Sasha holds Ratchet's hand. Sasha: We can go to the park together and spend some time together tonight. Ratchet: Well, okay. What about you, Kiva? Is there anything we should about your plans tonight? Kiva: I think I would relax here. Sasha: What about Terra? The member you are keeping an eye on? Kiva: Well, he's sleeping right now. Sasha: I see. - Sasha handed over her number to Kiva. Sasha: Call if there's any trouble. Kiva: Okay, I will. - Sasha smiled at Kiva and then takes Ratchet for a walk in the park. Around the same time, Roger and Anita takes both Pongo and Perdita for a walk as well. Kiva keeps an eye on the road, just in case. Angela: Ratchet's a bit edgy about Cruella lately. Kiva: I know. I haven't seen him this serious since Cell. Angela: I heard. I'm worried about him honestly. Kiva: Yeah, me too. - Out of nowhere, a doorbell rang. Angela: I thought they are taking a walk.. Kiva: They are. I got a feeling it's Cruellia's henchmen here to kidnap the puppies. ???: Aren't you smart for a sore eye? - Out of nowhere, only Cruella's mercenary showed up, stunned Angela and confronted Kiva personally. ???: When I'm done here, tell Rachel I sent you. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* You're not getting away with this! - The stranger loaded his gun, but begins to question. ???: Why do you think I'm here? Kiva: Well, because Cruella sent you guys here to kidnap the puppies. All because you villains want to get your hands on their spots, and more importantly, I'm not afraid of that gun. ???: That's Jasper and Horace's affair, not mine. I'm only here to humiliate the captain, the same way he treated her with disrespect. Your screams will lure him to me in his place. Kiva: Fat chance! Just...who are you? ???: Call me the Red Hood. Kiva: Also known as Jason Todd, the second Robin. Ratchet had already told Cruella that the deal was off and that she's exposed. Red Hood: Fat chance! You're dead meat. - Out of nowhere, Vixen revealed herself, attacked Red Hood and lured the fight outside. Just her luck, the puppies are stolen by Jasper and Horace and they took off. The fight comes to halt as the thieves left. Red Hood: Next time, fight me alone. - Red Hood used his own grappling hook and ran through the rooftops. Vixen: They're gone.. Kiva: I gotta call Ratchet and Sasha right now. Vixen: You do that. Nanny: The puppies! They're gone! Help! Police! Silver: Kiva, we got another problem. Kiva: Now what? Silver: It's Clank. He's missing. Kiva: I know. That's why I'm calling Ratchet and Sasha. - Nanny cried for help constantly and Kiva called both Sasha and Ratchet about the recent event that just happened. They both got back as fast as they could, but it's already too late. Terra's nightmare has just came true as the Red Hood already spread terror all across London. Category:Scenes